Addicted
by Lady Alice101
Summary: "I can get you to Asgard. Once I'm finished here, I will find you and bring you back, and we can rule together. You can be my Queen, Kylie." "Go to hell, asshole." / Loki tried to get his love to leave NYC before he invades. Unfortunately, it doesn't go his way. LokixOC Loki/OC one shot


_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_**Addicted: Kelly Clarkson**_

A knock on the door interrupted Kylie from her painting.

"Shit, that better be important," she said, placing her paintbrush on the table next to her.

She jogged to the door of her apartment in New York, and swung the door open. As she opened her mouth to tell whomever it was to go away, she caught sight of the man standing there.

"Loki?" she meant to sound angry, but sounded more surprised that anything. "Uh, hi."

Loki caught sight of the painting, and smirked. "Oh, missed me, have you?"

Kylie blushed and said, "I had a dream a few nights ago."

Loki stepped towards the easel, and looked over the canvas, his eyes raking the area.

It mostly had pencil marks over it, lines sometimes forming shapes, sometimes not. Kylie had started to fill in some of the areas, and Loki marvelled – silently – at her talented hand.

Even though the canvas was mostly empty, Loki could clearly see himself atop the balcony on Stark Tower, appraising the city at his feet.

"It's defiantly one of your finest," Loki finally said.

Kylie came beside him and shoved his shoulder playfully. "There's barely anything on there. You only say that because it's of _you."_

Loki turned his head to her and drawled, "_Exactly." _

The next thing Kylie knew she was pinned against the wall as Loki attacked her lips viciously.

Although this had happened many times – Loki was always rough with her – she could feel a different emotion behind his kisses.

Instead of picking her up and taking her to the bedroom, like he usually did, he pulled back from her.

His hands on either side of her head, Loki searched Kylie's face. "You need to leave," he said finally.

"What? Why?"

Loki looked away from her, his gaze going out the floor-to-ceiling window and out on the city.

"Do you remember how I talked of the Chitauri?"

Kylie laughed. "Of course I remember. That was a stupid conversation, though, Loki. You don't need to take over – oh my god. You son of a bitch."

Loki didn't move as Kylie ducked out of his grip. "Kylie -,"

"Loki! I trusted you! Why the fuck would you do that?"

Loki could feel the anger bubbling inside him, but he pressed it down.

"Kylie, you need to leave the city."

"Why?" she asked bitterly. "Your taking the whole planet to Hell, there's no where safe."

"I can get you to Asgard. Once I'm finished here, I will find you and bring you back, and we can rule together. You can be my Queen, Kylie."

"Go to hell, asshole."

Loki sighed, but turned to go. "If you change your mind, Kylie, you know how to contact me."

Kylie ripped the chain and pendant from around her neck and threw it at him. "You can take your fucking gift and shove it up your ass. If you're taking my planet down, I'm going down with it."

Loki knelt down to pick up the necklace – it was a drop shape sapphire pendant, the same colour as Loki's eyes – and gripped it in his hand.

As he stood up, Kylie came towards him and shoved him towards the door. "Get the fuck out of here, Loki. And don't come back."

The door slammed behind him and Loki stared at it longingly. He wrapped the chain of the necklace around the doorknob and turned to leave. He hesitated as he heard crying behind the door, and he almost changed his entire plan.

He did love that woman, a god awful lot.

But he had to this.

_I'm so sorry Kylie. _

**My first Avengers fic – posted, that is. **

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to drop a review. **

**If you want a pic of the pendant, go to my twitter Lady Alice101. Pic is at this link: **p i c . N

**No spaces, obviously, but fanfic is weird with links. Anyways!**

**Alice xox**


End file.
